A Bit of Advice
by Yellta
Summary: Avatars are supposed to be wise. Korra knows Amon's dangerous but what she doesn't know is how to stop him. Luckily she has some friends in the Spirit World, but how does she get there? One-shot.


**A Bit of Advice**

_A/N-So, there was no episode on this weekend so I decided to take matters into my own hands. This takes place after epsiode 7._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

* * *

_Amon is everywhere and he's dangerous. Lin wants to go after him with her metal benders "outside the law" (which means Lin's going to do some serious ass-kicking) but I know Amon is more powerful then everyone thinks. I can't let her go and hurt herself. If she loses her bending, or worse, gets killed, Amon will be one step closer to winning and I'll never forgive myself. But I don't know how to stop her or Amon. Some Avatar I am. I can't even figure out how to keep an Air-kid from eating dirt. _

"Korra… Korra! KORRA!" Mako yelled.

"Wait, what? Who?" Korra snapped to attention. That's right she was eating dinner with Asami, Mako and Bolin on Air Temple Island. No one was dead.

"You were out of it. Bolin wants to know if you want more noodles."

"Oh…um…no. I actually have to go do…stuff." Korra got up and left of the dinning room. She had to get out of there and fast.

Everyone watched as she left. Finally Bolin asked, "What's up with her? She sure is jumpy."

"It's probably Amon again." Mako answered his brother. "Haven't you noticed she's been on edge lately and I don't think she's been sleeping too well either." Mako stood up. "I should go after her."

Asami rose and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll go talk to her."

"You sure Asami? She can be a little… difficult when she's like this."

"He means she gets angry and a little crazy when she's frustrated." Bolin explained through a noodle filled mouth

"I'm sure I can handle it." Asami then followed after Korra leaving the two brothers alone.

"Bolin."

"Yeah, Mako?"

"Try to keep your noodle in your mouth."

Korra was doing just what Mako though she would be doing, fire-bending like crazy. Her fire bending was always strongest when she was angry or confused. Right now, what she needed was to blow off a little steam so she could have a clear head and figure out what she was going to do about Amon.

"Wow, no wonder the Wolfbats had to cheat to beat you." Korra turned around to see Asami watching her.

"Oh, you followed me."

"I did, you seem a little troubled by Amon. I can't blame you."

"Thanks for the sympathy and all, but that isn't going to help me beat him or stop Lin from hurting herself."

"You don't have to bear all this weight on your own shoulders, Korra. You've got us, we all want to help you."

"I can't let all of you put yourselves at risk. Amon won't think twice before hurting you."

"Korra, Amon already hurt me."

Korra stopped bending, she had forgotten how much Asami had recently been through. "I'm sorry, Asami, I shouldn't have said that. I know-"

"It's not your fault Korra. I'm just saying that you can rely on us."

"I guess, Thanks Asami." Korra then turned away. "I'm going to Aang Memeorial Island to clear my head."

"Do you want company?"

"No, go back and finish your dinner. I'll be alright, besides I have a statue of my past life to keep me company."

* * *

Korra sat down in front of the statue of Aang. It was a cool night, but that didn't help her at all. She knew Asami was right. She needed her team but would that be enough to stop Amon?

"You would have known what to do." Korra said to the statue of Aang. "No one would have worried, you would have just ended this whole thing. Avatars are supposed to be wise like you were. Some avatar I'm turning out to be. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself, young avatar." Korra whirled around to see a woman all dress in, no completely white, floating above the water. She glowed and was beautiful but was obviously not human.

Korra was so surprised she jumped back. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You've known me all your life, Korra. I'm Yue, the moon spirit. I'm part of the reason you can bend water."

"The moon spirit, wait, what? Am I dreaming?"

Yue laughed. "You're the Avatar, Korra, the link between the spirit world and the human world. Speaking of the spirit world, we'd better hurry."

"Hurry?"

"You said you have no idea what your doing, I'm going to help you." Yue extended a translucent white hand to Korra. "Take my hand, Korra." Korra hesitated. This could be one of Amon's tricks. "You can trust me Korra, you did in a past life."

Korra slowly reached forward and took Yue's hand, suddenly Yue took off flying towards the sky. "Yue, what are you doing? I'm not a spirit, I can't-"

"Good luck, Korra. Beware of Koh, should you meet him, make sure you make no facial expressions. I hope you find what you're looking for." Then Yue let go of Korra's hand and Korra started to plummet towards the water.

"Yue!" Korra yelled. The air rushed past Korra as the looked up at the moon goddess. There was no way she could survive this fall. Korra shut her eyes tight right as she was about to hit the water.

She waited to feel the freezing water.

But all she felt was…grass?

Korra sat up and looked around her. Huge trees surrounded her but it was still sunny. Rocks with swirling moss patterns and huge ferns were under them. _This has to be some crazy dream._ She thought as she stood up.

"SCHREEEEEECH!" Something screamed in the forest. It startled Korra and she tried to protect herself by putting a rock wall between herself and the noise, but nothing happened.

"What?" Korra looked at her hands. They were translucence blue. She tried to fire bend. Nothing. She tried to water bend. Nothing. She even tried to air bend. Surprise, surprise, nothing. Korra started to panic. "Am I dead?" She asked aloud to herself.

"Hardly." A voice answered.

Korra turned looking through the forest, she was really getting sick of people sneaking up on her and talking to her. "Who's there?"

Out of the forest came a monster. It was a huge insect looking thing, but with the white face of a man. Korra stepped back into a fighting stance, even if she couldn't bend, she would fight. "Don't waste your time trying to fight." The monster chided. "You're powerless here."

"You haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"My name is Koh and who are you?"

Korra suddenly remembered something Yue had said to her right before she dropped her. _Beware Koh, make no facial expression. _ Korra need to keep her face exactly how it was now. "Korra."

"The new Avatar… finally you join us in the spirit world. It's been years since I saw your last form. He was just a child then, of course. Yet he managed to leave with his face. You, however, may not be so lucky."

Korra turned and looked right at Koh. "I think you'll find your mistaken, Koh."

The monster then slithered behind her with incredible speed. Its face was right next to her own. Korra was surprised but fought not to show it. "Oh really? It's so amusing that Yue should drop you right near my cave. Of course I recognized your presence. I've always wanted the face of an Avatar, you see I'm a face stealer. In a past life, not the air bender actually it was the last water bender Avatar, you killed me and sent me here. How the tables have turned. Maybe I'll bring your friends here, then once I have their faces, I'm sure I'll be able to take yours. That would be-" Suddenly blue light surrounded Koh. It came from another monster, but this one was black and white with several arms. "Hei Bai!" Koh hissed, "You have no business here. Get out of here, before I-" Hei Bai leaned forwards and swatted at Koh. The face-stealer slithered back towards the forest. "This isn't over, Avatar. You're face will be mine." Then Koh disappeared.

Korra looked up at the monster who had saved her, the one how Koh had called Hei Bai. Slowly it transferred from a monster into a panda. "Who are you, do you talk?" Korra asked it. Hei Bai tilted its head. "I'm Korra. Thank you for helping me, unless you're going to try and fight me." Hei Bai continued to stare at her and then knelt down at her feet. "Wait what are you doing?" Korra asked it. Hei Bai just looked up at her. "You want me to _ride_ you? I don't think I can do that I mean-"

Hei Bai suddenly transformed back into a monster and spit blue light into the sky.

"Okay! Okay! I'll ride you." Korra shouted it. Hei Bai turned back into a panda and Korra climbed onto it's back. He turned back into his monster form and started charging through the forest. Korra could see flashes of strange things through the forest, but Hei Bai was moving so fast, she couldn't focus on any of them. She was kind of glad.

* * *

Korra couldn't tell if they had been running for ten minutes or ten hours when Hei Bai finally came to an abrupt halt. "What's wrong, boy? Wow, now I'm starting to talk to you like you're Naga."

Out of the forest in front of Hei Bai and Korra stood a man and a woman. Both seemed to be scrutinizing her. The man had long white hair, and red robes. The woman had reddish hair, with a golden fan on top. Her face was covered in make-up and her robes were green. The two of them made quite a pair.

Finally the man spoke. "Thank you, Hei Bai. We can take Korra from here."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Korra asked. Right now, crazy panda/monster was looking a whole lot better than weird man and woman.

"You don't recognize us?" The man asked.

The woman seemed to be getting impatient. "We knew you weren't spiritually gifted, but honestly are you that ignorant?"

"Excuse me?" Korra was really getting irritated with this woman. Who did she think she was.

"Enough, Kyoshi." The man forcefully commanded. The woman glared at Korra but back down. "Korra, I am Roku and this is Kyoshi. We are two of your past lives."

"You two were-"

"Avatars yes. We sent Hei Bai out to find you before some other spirit did."

Korra finally trusted the two of them and jumped down from Hei Bai's back. "Yeah, that didn't really work, I kind of ran into Koh."

"Thank goodness Hei Bai made it to you in time."

"Enough talking." Kyoshi intervened. "We have somewhere to be. Thank you for your help Hei Bai." Hei Bai nodded and then took off through the forest. "Come Korra, follow us."

Korra followed behind Kyoshi and Roku. She didn't see any strange shapes this time and no one said anything. Korra then realized that she was the only one of them that was blue. She was about to ask Roku, Kyoshi probably would have just ignored her, when the trio came to a clearing. In the middle was a hexagon, covered in green markings. Sitting cross-legged facing them, was a bald man with yellow robe and an arrow on his head.

"Avatar Aang." Korra whispered to herself.

"Hello to you, too, Korra, and welcome to the Spirit World." Kyoshi and Roku sat down on either side of Aang. "Well take a seat, would you like some tea?"

Korra was about to sit down with some of the best three avatars that ever existed and all she could say was, "They have tea in the spirit world?"

Aang laughed. "Sure do." Aang poured her some as she sat down. Korra knew that he had a carefree almost kidlike personality, but he talked more like her than the other two Avatars did. "So, how's Tenzin?"

"They're doing well."

"And Katara?"

The first thing that came to Korra's mind was _old_, but she couldn't say that. "She's good." Korra couldn't believe she was sitting with Avatar Aang, talking about something this normal.

"Good, now, you were saying my Memorial Island that you didn't know what to do. What exactly is going on in the Human World?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Roku added. "We only know bits and pieces."

Korra explained the story. "Well there's this guy, Amon, and he's started this movement called the Equalists and they're out to destroy benders. I have to find a way to stop him before he hurts one of my friends or takes away their bending."

"Take away bending, that is impossible. Only Aang can do that." Kyoshi replied.

"But he can, I've seen it. He wants to take away mine."

"What would that do to the Reincarnation Cycle?" Roku asked Aang.

"I don't know."

"Aang, where did you learn to do that?" Korra thought maybe the same person had taught Amon.

"A Giant Lion-Turtle and I doubt that is where Amon learned to take away people's bending. I never used it after I took away Ozai's power, anyways."

"A Giant Lion Turtle?"

"You know, my friend Toph said the same thing. I'm surprised that Amon could do this. You have to be of pure heart and uncorrupt in order to bend the energy in another person. Otherwise you are destroyed. I really don't think there's any other way to take away people's bending."

"It shouldn't matter if he can take away bending." Kyoshi stated. "You have to destroy him before he can destroy the Reincarnation Cycle."

Roku shook his head. "Kyoshi, Aang proved that there are other ways to create balance than by killing. There are always more options."

"He threatening balance and must be brought to justice for his crimes."

"Bloodshed only leads to more bloodshed, as we saw with the Hundred Year War."

"Maybe if you had just killed Sozin, we could have avoided that problem."

"I had my flaws as an Avatar, but didn't your relentless warfare almost lead to Aang's death?"

Aang shook his head and Korra continued to watch them. "Should we stop them?" She asked.

"No, they do this from time to time. Personally I think you would be more of Kyoshi's style, but that doesn't matter. I have something to show you." Aang stood up and waved for Korra to follow. The two of them left Kyoshi and Roku and walked into the forest until they came to a waterfall. Aang stood in front of it and stopped. Suddenly he shrunk in size and when he spoke his voice was much higher. "Korra, I was about your age when I had to face Firelord Ozai." He turned around and smiled at her. Aang was in his child form. "I had no idea what I was doing, I was just a kid, like you. Kyoshi and Roku didn't find out that they were Avatars until they were older than us so they don't get it. Look in this waterfall."

Korra walked to the water and leaned over. In the water she first say a water tribe boy, a girl with red hair and a blind earth bender on the back of a fire nation airship.

"What do you see?" Aang asked.

"It's Sokka, Suki and Toph destroying the airships." The image changed again. This time it was a boy with a scar on his face and a water tribe woman fighting a fire-bender. "Fire lord Zuko and Katara fighting Azula. Wow, Korra really was pretty when she was younger." Aang laughed as the image changed again. This time it was five old men at Ba Sing Se. "The White Lotus retaking Ba Sing Se." The image changed again to Aang talking to four spirits. "You, talking to your past lives." The final image came up with a young airbender with his hand on a man's forehead. "You taking away Ozai's bending." Then the images stop.

"You see, Korra, you can trust your friends to help you. They understand the danger. I thought I had to fight Ozai alone, but I couldn't have done it without them."

An image of Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, Naga, and even Pabu, standing beside her facing Amon came to her mind. "Thanks Aang, I'll remember that."

Aang smiled. "Good. We'd better get back to Kyoshi and Roku before they kill each other. By they way, have you tried my Air Scooter yet? It's really fun."

Korra laughed. "Aang, I can't really air-bend yet."

"Well, make sure you ask my son how to do it." Korra couldn't help put smile at two things. One was Tenzin riding an Air Scooter, the other was this twelve year old kid saying that he had a son.

Aang suddenly took off through the forest, riding on a ball of air, laughing. "Wait, Aang! I can't bend here!" Korra called after him. She ran through the forest, following his laughter. When she finally caught up to him, he was a grown man again and Kyoshi and Roku are still arguing.

"Hey, guys!" Aang interrupted them and they both looked at him. "It's time for us to send Korra home."

* * *

The four avatars walked through the forest until they came to an arch covered in moss.

"This is your way home Korra." Kyoshi explained. "You'll find your body on Aang Memorial Island. Remember, it is your job to keep balance in the world. You must do whatever it takes to achieve this. I think you have the drive to do this."

"Thank you, Kyoshi."

"Korra," Roku stpped forward. "Remember that we all live within you and you can call on us at any time. Also use the Avatar State with caution, if you are killed in the Avatar State or lose your bending, the Avatar Reincarnation will cease to exist."

"Roku, I don't know how to use the Avatar State."

"You will soon, Korra."

As Roku stepped back Aang came forward to give his wisdom. "You're going to make mistakes, Korra. It's okay. But remember that you can trust your friends. You also may find that there are very wise and powerful allies in the Fire Nation who will help you. Be of pure heart and I'm sure you will find a way to solve this puzzle."

The Aang leaned forwards and hugged her. "Thanks, Aang."

"Oh and Korra, remember it's called an Air Scooter."

"I will."

Aang stepped back between Kyoshi and Roku. "Walk through the arc and you'll be back in your world. Say hello for me to my family and friends who are still alive. Good luck, hopefully we will meet again soon."

Korra waved good-bye and walked though the arch.

* * *

It was late at night on Air Temple Island, and Mako found he couldn't sleep. He was worried about Korra. She was taking this Amon business very seriously. He knew why, Amon was scary.

"Bolin, are you asleep?" Mako whispered.

"No, you're pacing keeps waking me up. Pabu's asleep, though."

"I'm worried about Korra."

"Me too.

"She's not the same person we met back at The Arena."

"What can we do?"

"We can help her figure out this mess."

Suddenly Asami burst into the room. "Mako, Bolin, I went to check on Korra to make sure she was sleeping and she wasn't in her room."

"What?" Bolin started to panic a little. "Do you think she went after Amon?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to Aang Memorial Island."

"Let's go check there before we wake everyone up." Mako suggested. He grabbed his red scarf and led Asami and Bolin to the island.

* * *

The three of them rowed out to the island. They searched around until Mako called out, "Found her!" Bolin and Asami rushed to him and found Korra sitting cross-legged with her eyes glowing.

"What's wrong with her?" Asami asked. "Did Amon-"

"No, I don't think so." Mako replied. He didn't even want to think about Amon taking Korra's bending.

"Well, what's she doing? Is she like mediating or something?" Bolin walked up to her and started to poke her. "Korra. Universe to Korra. Hey, Korr-a!"

A little came down from the sky and entered Korra's body, surprising all three of the others. Korra grabbed Bolin's hand and shoved him away. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Hey, I'm not blue anymore, which means I'm back."

"Korra, what are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"I just went to the Spirit World and met with three of my former lives."

"Wow, deep." Bolin commented.

"Did you find out how to beat Amon?" Mako asked.

"Not exactly," Korra looked at her three friends, "but they gave me some good advice."

* * *

_A/N- Aw. Friendship is important. So I can take this further, probably to the Fire Nation, not so sure right now. _

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


End file.
